A limitation on the use of some utility motor vehicles, including light duty trucks, is the lack of controlled or organized storage space for luggage, tools, equipment, supplies, and any items of value which may require reasonably secure storage and shelter from the elements. The increasingly widespread use of light duty, open loadbed "pickup" trucks by tradesmen as well as for personal transportation vehicles has increased the need for improvements in storage space or "trunks" in such vehicles which may be used for organizing and storing tools, equipment, materials or any article of value which may be desired to be left somewhere other than in the open loadbed or "box" of such vehicles. Certain other types of vehicles such as vans, sport-utility vehicles and station wagons also lack organized, confined storage space adjacent the rear door or tailgate.